


The Breaking Point

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re just a little shy. Sans is stubborn. This is a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : For my prompt I want you to do YOU. Make some crazy super self indulgent fic JUST FOR YOU. Smother yourself in some bone boys even MORE than the fics you've made already in a saucy ooc one-shot. Who is your favorite bone daddy? Treat yo self, sugar ♡

It was close to midnight and you…were lost.

Okay. So. Maybe trying to find the cute flower you saw growing in the midst of the Snowdin forest wasn’t a good idea. You thought it would’ve been a nice thing to show Sans. Maybe to appeal to his better nature. As edgy and cool as he acted, there was a soft and squishy side to him, you just knew it. And you’d really hoped that you could come up with some impromptu speech about humans to win him over while staring at it blossoming despite the cold and harsh conditions of its environment.

Well, plan backfired, because some jerk had uprooted it just for fun. What the hell was wrong with this place?

As punishment for dragging him out in the middle of nowhere, Sans now refused to tell you which way home was. You expected nothing less. This was the guy that once bought out the entire store’s stock of monster candy just so you wouldn’t get any because you accidentally washed out his favorite red shirt. He wasn’t really known for being forgiving.

Still. You were going to make him eat those words. You’d get home, leave him hanging, and refuse to go on another (not!) date with him for a full week if he didn’t shape up and apologize for his childishness.

(Was that hypocritical? Probably.)

You stood at the base of the nearest tree and ran your hand along the bark. This one felt…different? Oh, who were you kidding! You had NO CLUE where to go from here! Everything looked the same! Dead and gray!

You went to make a witty retort when you realized that your companion was blatantly giving you a once-over.

Oh. Hell. No.

You whipped your head back around and tried to stifle your blush. Was Sans…interested in you? You were, but this wasn’t the time!

You bit your lip and steeled yourself. Stopped in your tracks. His crunching footsteps along the snow came to a sudden halt.

“Can you stop ogling me for five seconds so we can get home before I freeze to death? I don’t know where I’m going!”

He grinned. “might be fun. why’re you in such a hurry, anyway? we got lots of time…alone….”

OH GOD. ABORT, ABORT!!! You were going to overheat at this rate! He couldn’t see how flustered you were, or he would never let you live it down!

Play it off. Make him think that you were as cool as a cucumber. “Ew. Absolutely not.” NICE. You could FEEL the stab to his heart as he grunted in response to your clipped tone. “Just tell me which turn we take.”

Sans crossed his arms and glanced over to the side. “might know, for the right price.”

This wasn’t…happening, was it? Really? Was this…flirting??? You didn’t know what to say at this point. The Sans you knew had never been…forward, and never this blatant. What had gotten into him?

As much as you…thought that maybe there was a little part of you that wanted this…you decided to deflect instead. Because. It was just. Easier that way.

“You know what? I think I’ll just take the cold and lonesome death route after all. I might just end up resetting.”

That hadn’t happened yet. It probably wouldn’t ever come to that, if you were being serious. In this place, the monster’s magic had no effect on you. Only healing magic – something that was incredibly rare and looked down upon – seemed to change your physical form and get rid of your injuries. Every other kind of magic, from blue to orange, was all ineffective.

“and if you don’t, we can meet over and over again ‘til you give in.”

You spluttered. “Y-You’re such a jerk.”

“that what you’re into?”

You broke away from the conversation and went back to tromping through the snow. You were glad that you were bundled up for the weather, but now your fierce flush was making you way too hot to keep your scarf nestled along the curve of your neck. He was. He was evil. He was doing this just because he’d somehow figured out that you had A Thing for him. Maybe he thought he could use it to his advantage.

“HOW did this even happen honestly. You hated me before. I think I liked it better when you tried to kill me.”

Sans let out a long laugh behind you, the rumbling timbre of it sending your stomach in knots. “if ya really miss it, we can do both. make a break for the woods n’ hide. and if i catch you…you’re gonna have a bad time.”

W-w-what?

“Are you serious???”

You turned around to gape at him. He had a hand up. Index finger shot up. Then his middle. “one…two…”

“You are serious!”

You did exactly what you said you weren’t going to do: you ran.

Sans kept counting. The wind settled down earlier as soon as the synthetic sunlight dipped below the horizon to blanket the woods in comforting darkness. It was easy to detect everything this late at night. Movement. Sound. Your senses were hyperaware as you tore through the rows and rows of trees, knowing full well that the falling snow would help in covering your tracks. Where could you even hide? There was nowhere to go? And why were you entertaining this little game of his?

Wait. A game.

That…was all this was.

Oh. This was just really convenient timing, wasn’t it?! The DAY that you slipped up and mentioned to Alphys how you didn’t think Sans was all that bad, suddenly he started hitting on you? Ooooh, you almost FELL for it, too! You were going to kill the both of them. They probably laughed about it for hours in her lab and concocted this huge plan to humiliate you. Make you feel like you were actually…that he would want to…

You slowed down just enough to take a real hard look at what you were doing. Why? Why did you let them do this to you? Your chest ached painfully as you felt frustrated tears climbing their way up from the lump in your throat to your puffing eyes. You knew that you were soft, but you thought you’d gotten past all of the underhandedness since you’d gotten to know them.

“heh heh heh. you give up?” Crunch. Crunch. Pause. “can’t say i’m surprised. must be freezin’ out here. but i’ve got an idea on how to warm ya up.”

You had your back to him, hands clenched into fists. “Please tell me how to get home.”

“nah, you lost. think this means i collect on your uh, outstanding balance.” He took a few steps forward. “never really did see the appeal of betting. never had somethin’ i wanted. think i understand now.”

You whipped around and your lower lip trembled. “Take me HOME, Sans!”

You watched the disappointment flit across his face. The crack on his skull seemed to widen as his pupils constricted just the slightest. But he eventually managed to get himself back to normal. Hands shoved in his pockets. A pained and twisted grin on his face.

“heh, alright, alright. don’t get your panties in a bunch. let’s get goin’.”

Awkward.

Sooooo awkward.

You trailed behind him, crossing your arms to block out the chill of the weather and the cold realization from earlier that settled on your shoulders. Sans didn’t say a word the entire trip back into town. Which was strange, considering whenever you two were together all he ever wanted to do was bitch and moan about something.

The both of you came to a crossroads. Your place was to the right, his to the left. You wanted to say something. To tell him that what he did tonight wasn’t funny. To say that what you disclosed to Alphys was private and that he shouldn’t have used it against you.

Sans never gave you a chance. He took off straight for his place, leaving you lingering at the lamppost with your hand resting on your chest.

Hmph.

For the rest of the week, he actively avoided you. The nerve! He was the one in the wrong, and he was taking it out on you?! You went along with your business, pretending not to notice, but fully aware of the laughing whispers of the town as they ruminated on your guys’ lack of contact. He was almost always with you if he wasn’t working, and a lot of people made it a running joke that he was like your shadow.

Not having him around was…different.

After running some errands around town, including picking up some essentials for the brother’s household (whenever you two were on speaking terms again), you decided that maybe you would take a quick lunch break at Grillby’s.

The atmosphere was tense as soon as you walked in the room. Some accusing murmurs from the crowd. What was going on? You tried your best to ignore their hard stares before settling in on a half-booth near the very back of the bar. It was your usual spot because it was far removed from the rest of the patrons. You didn’t want to bother them while they ate and drank.

Was that…yeah, someone was fighting again. Big surprise.

You nursed your drink. Grillby had messed it up on purpose, but you never had the balls to send it back and encourage him to mess with you even more. If it kept him far away from you, that worked. You were not willing to risk his wrath because of an issue with customer service.

“Hey.”

You glanced up and nearly choked on your mouthful. The monster was someone you’d only seen a few times in town, but they had never been as cruel to you as the others had. In fact, they were probably the most level-headed of the people you’d met so far.

“Can I sit here?”

You weren’t sure what to say. They waited for your answer before you nodded slowly.

“Noticed Sans isn’t here.”

“Um. Yeah.”

“You guys…on a break?”

Your stomach tightened. So other people noticed that you guys were on the “off” side of friendship again. “Something like that.”

You introduced yourself and they did the same, wondering where they were going with this.

Ordered you a drink. Put another plate of fries in front of you to scarf down. Started a conversation about where they grew up.

What the hell was going on? This was almost…normal. When you ended up down here, you never thought that you would be able to maintain a conversation that didn’t involve gross and cruel jokes. But the monster didn’t seem too interested in any of that.

“…and it was pink.”

“No way! You saw it too, then!” You couldn’t believe it. The flower that you’d been searching for just days before seemed like a hallucination the way that others reacted to your description. “I’m so glad, I thought I was going crazy.”

“This the one?”

The monster set it on the table. Oh! The flower! It was still alive! Sustained by their magic, a bubble of water surrounding its stem while it seemed to fluff up at the sight of you. You reached over tentatively and let your fingers rest against the petals. The softness was unlike anything you’d seen Underground, and a sensation you really missed. Flowers were few and far in-between here, save for the blue ones in Waterfall that could say some really nasty things if you stuck around long enough.

“Oh, wow. So you were the one that found it.”

“Saw you out there the other day. You seemed to like it.”

“I-I do.”

“Then you can have it.”

“Really?” You brought it close to your chest, the magic never dissipating despite the fact that you reached down to touch it. “I…don’t know what to say. This is. Wow.”

You were in a much better mood than when you walked in. You could scarcely notice the way that monsters reacted to the two of you leaving together. You insisted on paying your own bill after they’d offered to do it themselves and they were totally cool with that. Sans never paid for his own meals, he always split so you could deal with the aftermath and empty out your own pockets.

They held the door open for you and you stood on the side of Grillby’s. Chatting about everything and nothing, the flower still clutched tight to your chest as you laughed and joked with them. They were really funny. You hadn’t even noticed that your face was dusted with the same color as the petals until you caught sight of yourself in a nearby shop mirror.

“what the hell’re you going on about? nothin’s changed, we’re still…”

Oh. That was Sans. You could tell by his accent. You wanted to peer around the corner at him, but decided against it. And as hard as you tried to ignore him, you could still catch bits and pieces of his conversation.

“heh, oh yeah? izzat right? says who?”

The monster you were with asked you if you wanted them to walk you home. You said yes.

What you didn’t expect, however, was them to take your hand and lead you right in the line of sight of the person you’d been dreading to see.

“Ahahahaha! Look behind you, IDIOT!”

Sans lifted his head and turned to glance in the direction of their pointed finger.

You locked eyes.

It was…an experience. Watching something in him shift. He went from annoyed to looking…nearly heartbroken. It was soon replaced with outright fury, the magic in his left eye flaring as he broke away from his conversation and approached you. You’d never seen him this heated before, at least not in a long while, and it was even scarier that it was directed at you.

“heh, am i missin’ somethin’?” He raked his eyes over the flower, to your joined hands, to the placid expression on the monster’s face. The lack of reaction seemed to piss him off even more. “what’re you think yer doin’ there, pal?”

“Taking her home.”

“takin’ her…ah, heh. my mistake. takin’ her home. no biggie. welp. lemme get outta your way, then!” He stepped to the side and baited the both of you to continue forward. “no? don’t wanna go past little ol’ me? wonder why that is. wonder why yer lookin’ so nervous there, friendo.”

“Um, Sans?” You could see a crowd coming together. People from inside Grillby’s had their faces pressed up against the glass, some of them hooting and cackling with laughter.

He was losing his cool. This did not look good.

“think yer real smart, huh. think yer real slick. comin’ in…when what? i’ve been away for just a few days? like a damn scavenger, huh.”

You could feel his magic building up. The smell of ozone in the air. Oh, god. This couldn’t get any worse.

“She’s with me, now.”

Sans’ eyesockets went black.

It got worse.

You were expecting him to explode. To throw back the monster with bones and pin him to the wall until the life was crushed out of his body. You knew that Sans wasn’t innocent. You knew he had killed other monsters in the past. But actually seeing it might’ve been…too much. And to think that he had changed, and then watching him lose control…

He took a step forward. Outstretched his hand.

“let’s. go.”

You broke away from the other monster almost immediately. The loss of warmth from their hand a welcome relief. You hadn’t noticed how bad your palms were sweating until they had a chance to breathe in the sharp air.

Sans waited until you were at his side before shooting him a feral grin. “nice try. better luck next time, chump.”

The tense atmosphere faded the further you got from the storefront. You clutched onto the flower so as not to lose it, still trying to wrap your head around what just happened. Why had Sans lashed out like that to the monster? Were they actually enemies? Did they have a past?

You stood in an alleyway near his house. He took one look at the flower, snatched it, and immediately threw it on the ground to crush it underneath his shoes.

“SANS, STOP!!!” you screeched. You dropped down to shield it from his blows, but he was ruthless. Merciless. “PLEASE!”

His foot lingered in the air. Flower residue along the grooves of his shoes. You huddled the remnants in your hands and tried to piece it back together.

“This was…the flower I was trying to show you…”

He paused for a moment. Then put a hand on his face and dragged it down along his scrunched features.

“shit. i didn’t…”

“Forget it.” You stood up and brushed the dirt off your knees, heart aching from the cruel display. “I shouldn’t have bothered. You never would’ve appreciated it anyway.”

“hey, i—”

“I was just trying to share something with you. And someone was nice enough to give it to me. I was going to help it grow. I told you all it needed was a little TLC!”

His mouth opened. Closed. “w-well you shouldn’t have taken it from that ASSHOLE. s'yer fault. if you woulda just…”

“YOU’RE the asshole! You just interrupted us without even thinking about how I felt!”

**0.9999999**

“heh…” He stepped backwards, sweating profusely. “interrupted, huh? inter…interrupted?”

He glanced to the left. The right. Anywhere but you. Clutching at his chest. Fingers twisting in his jacket. His scowl strained. Eyesockets lopsided. He hunched over and slowly removed himself from you. Reaching the end of the alley, his magic dissipating and faint. He trudged away without waiting for your response, his steps slow and lumbering as he struggled not to topple over.

You glanced down at the trampled flower, back to where you’d last seen his retreating form, and turned heel to run away.

Papyrus came by your house an hour later.

He didn’t even bother knocking. You were on the couch, reading a very old magazine, when he burst through the door searching for you. You knew he couldn’t hurt you, but he was still incredibly intimidating in his Royal Guard uniform.

“Papyrus, what’s going on?”

He stared at you and crossed the threshold. “I WOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION. EXPLAIN HOW YOU MANAGED TO INJURE MY BROTHER.”

What the hell? You didn’t do anything of the sort! “Why? What did he say?”

Papyrus scowled at you. “HE DID NOT HAVE TO. HIS HP WAS NEARLY GONE. I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO SPARE HIM FROM YOUR ATTACK, BUT HE IS SOMEHOW EVEN MORE USELESS NOW.”

That sent a surge of panic in you. He was out there. Somewhere. In pain. And you weren’t sure how this involved you, but this wasn’t how you wanted the day to end. Sans on the verge of becoming dust was the last thing you wanted.

You jumped up from your spot and rushed to grab your jacket. “Where is he?”

You’d never been in his room before. It was kind of a mystery. But the door was unlocked, and you knew he was inside. You rapped on the door lightly, just enough where you were sure he hadn’t heard it, and let yourself in.

Sans was on his bed, not looking too hot. He could barely keep his signature scowl on as it threatened to fade away. He kept clawing at his chest the entire time, as if he was being stabbed there. You weren’t sure what to think of it.

“Sans. What the hell is going on?”

He froze. “get out.”

Not going to happen. You pressed on. “Papyrus said you were one breath away from death.”

“out.”

Why was he doing this? Even this weak and injured, he refused to clue you in on things. “He said it was my fault.”

“it is.”

No, it wasn’t! You wanted to scream! But you had to get to the bottom of this. And there was no way you could do that by questioning his accusations. “But why?”

A long pause. Enough that you thought maybe he’d…flatlined, or dustlined, or whatever it was that monsters used when they were talking about this stuff. But he shifted just a bit. To let you know that he was still alive. That he was just chewing on his words because of his stupid fucking pride.

“you betrayed me.”

Betrayed?! That was a ridiculously strong word! And for what? Because you went to Grillby’s with another monster? “What? How?”

“everything finally felt right.”

Was he actually…trembling?

“everythin’ down here is a fuckin’ mess. only good thing is you. you’re all i got. n’ you wish i was someone else.”

This. Wasn’t happening. Was this real?

“Sans…”

“no. don’t wanna compete any more. ain’t a fair fight.”

You swallowed hard. “Listen to me. I don’t…I don’t know if I…I’m sorry. At the time, I wanted to hurt you because you’d hurt me. But you didn’t deserve it. When it comes down to it, you’re the only one here I trust.  I care about you and I don’t want to do something like this again.”

You couldn’t imagine life without him.

“whatever.”

“Sans. I’m being serious.”

You couldn’t handle him turning to dust.

“The type of monster you are…matters to me, because I…”

You couldn’t hold back how you really felt.

“I love you.”

There. You said it.

Love for these monsters meant nothing. They favored power and strength. Not anything as mushy and easily manipulated as…feelings. You knew you’d taken a chance, but you had to. Anything to bring him back from this strange shift in his health. You didn’t want him to give up or think you didn’t care about him, because you did. So much.

Sans stared at the ceiling for a long while. Then, turned to you, and smirked.

“you just made the biggest mistake of your life, doll.”

He lifted himself up from the bed. Still shaky, still off balance. You headed over to steady him, only to have him grab your hand and force your wrist up to his face. Pushing your palm against his cheekbone, leaning into your touch and his canines glinting.

“yer never gonna get ridda me now.”

Oh.

Sans stayed true to his word. He was fucking _enamored_. If you thought he was a little clingy before, it had multiplied by a tenfold. Hovering around. Always there when you looked over your shoulder. Winking your way and licking his canines when you were in public, flustering you on purpose so he could cackle about it all the way home.

The weirdest part was…you weren’t bothered by it in the slightest. It was a little much at first, sure, but you…liked the attention. It was good to be on the same page. To know that after all this time, your feelings weren’t exactly unrequited. That he’d actually been pining over you the way that you’d been, too.

And you were _never_ going to let him live it down that he was _jealous_ of someone else.

“think it’s real funny?”

“Y-yes!” You laughed, pushing his wandering hands away. “You thought I was going to run away with another monster and went ballistic!”

“don’t test me, doll. i know what makes ya tick.”

“Is that so?”

“yep.” He bent down and ran his tongue along the expanse of your neck, sending your body arching into his. “like that.”

“S-shut up.”

“didja just stutter? already? ain’t even…started…”

You swallowed as he bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder. The pain blossomed just enough that your nerves sparked to life, his hand trailing down to rub at your crotch. You were already slick at his touch, soaking through your panties, staining his fingers as he prodded through the thin fabric.

“Mm, Sans.” You shuddered.

He rubbed faster, setting the pace, still over your clothes so he could torture you. “wanted this for so long. i’m gonna enjoy it.”

You were going to come already. He hadn’t even gotten to your clit yet. But the more he dragged his hand along, cupping your sex and grinding the heel of his palm against you, the closer you got. You wrapped your arms around him as he lapped at the teethmarks embedded in your skin, squeezing your eyes shut as he grunted and thrust into the mattress.

“you’ll never wanna leave.”

Oh god, oh god, oh god! This was it! You bucked into his hand and he immediately drew it back, hovering over you with blood staining his canines.

“S-Sans, please…”

He grabbed either side of your panties and tore them down over your knees and around your ankles. Spreading you far apart, making you scoot backwards so you could draw your legs up. His fingers dug into the soft skin of your inner thighs and his tongue materialized from between his jaws, the ghostlike appendage dripping with crimson saliva.

He thrust it in you and you screamed.

His rhythm was ruthless. He didn’t leave any-fucking-thing untouched. Slurping noisily so you could hear nothing but his grunts of pleasure in the room. He pinned you to the mattress and went in as far as he could, lapping up every dribble that threatened to rush past his open jaw. He sucked hard enough that you saw stars, rolling the tip of his tongue along your clit, flicking it once in a while and tearing a moan from your throat.

“you’ll be MY human now,” he said, pulling back enough so he could continue his dirty talk. A long, thin trail of saliva connecting his mouth to your lower half, lapping it up and rubbing the remaining juices on the back of his hand.

His fingers snaked their way back. Dipping into you without any resistance, scissoring you open so he could stretch you out. Testing the waters, curling them inward, pressing hard against your walls and starting a new pace.

“and i’ll be your sans…”

Three. You knew what he was doing. You whimpered and craned your neck to see what he was doing to prepare, but he hovered over you and planted a hot kiss on your mouth. Sloppy. Wet. You could taste yourself. You pulled back when you needed air and coughed from the lack of oxygen, cheeks becoming rosy with color as Sans pinned you underneath him. One arm positioned near your head, the other still inside of you.

“now just relax, babe. i’m gonna take care of you.”

You sucked in a breath as he yanked his hand out of you. Reached down for his shorts and grabbed his cock out of them, the thick member already dripping with anticipation. Thin ropes of precum sliding down the smooth texture of it, its color a hard red and makeshift veins materializing along its otherwise smooth surface. It was perfect. It was sure to give you that good time he’d been promising all those nights ago when he brought this up.

He grabbed your hand and made you wrap around it for a few experimental pumps. Laughing weakly at your pace, your thumb rubbing over the tip and coating him fully in his own precum. He increased the speed of your touch and tossed his head back, thrusting into your curled fist and his cock swelling up until it was ready to burst.

“that’s it.”

He shoved your hand away and held himself, heavy against his palm, before pressing the tip against your entrance. Swirling it around, testing the waters, dipping the head in and pulling it back out quickly.

_“all mine.”_

He thrust in.

Tight fit. Oh. A goooood fit. J-just enough that you. You could bear down…a-and feel your clit rub against the base of his cock. You drew him in close and he immediately went for your mouth, silencing your screams while he pounded you into the headboard. He fucked you. Ruthlessly. His pace hard and fast, tearing you apart from the inside out. You sobbed his name and he laughed, his weight crushing you. He was so big and thick and oh god, oh god, oh god. He wasn’t going to let go. This was real, he didn’t want anybody but you, and he was going to make his mark so no one would ever think twice about you ever again.

He lifted himself up from your lips and grinned, doing his best to toss your legs as far as they would go, positioning them on his shoulders. The new angle was enough for you to reach your peak, tremors wracking through your body and his name leaving your lips in a strangled sob. He roared with laughter when watching you come undone, manic, short thrusts, your skin slapping against his bones while he continued to pound you into the mattress.

You were so sensitive. You couldn’t stand it. You came from hitting your clit against his pubic symphysis. Your entire body went lax and you bit your lower lip as you rode out the rest of your orgasm, caging him between your legs by locking your knees.

Sans drew you in close. “gonna come in ya, doll. gonna fill ya up. gonna make sure it’s all oozin’ outta ya when i’m done.”

“Yes!” you cried.

He grunted, drew back, laughed wearily, and thrust back in to the hilt.

Oh. There was. So. Much.

How did he even make this much come? It just kept going. Pooling in the pit of your belly and spurting out of him in hot strands, all if it roping deep inside and filling you to the brim. He refused to budge and you could feel it slip around his cock and drip outside of you. All over the bedsheets, thick iridescent strands dripping down from your conjoined hips.

He lingered there for a moment. Refusing to move. Just riding out his orgasm as his face twisted in relief. He’d been holding it in for ages and it was taking an agonizingly slow time for him to finish. When did it end? You curled into him and wiggled your hips, Sans catching the hint just long enough for him to draw back.

And then go back in.

“S-Sans…”

“don’t wanna leave just yet. just got here.” He snickered. “yer real warm. real tight. might have to stay a while.”

“I-if you do that, I’ll probably want to come again.”

“that’s a problem? heh. i’ll even help ya.” He pulled out and pressed the full weight of his cock between your lips, sliding hard enough that you moaned. He squeezed your thighs together and started a new pace, humping against you and letting your combined juices coat all the way down his pelvis.

“Again?”

“again. got one more. heh heh. you’ll like this one.”

With the added friction and the afterglow of your first orgasm, the second wasn’t hard to reach at all. Sans followed close behind, but held back just long enough for you to climax. Once he was sure that you were done, and that your weakened thrusts were minor aftershocks, he pulled himself away and climbed on top of your chest.

“there ya go. open wide, beautiful.”

Your jaw dropped open and he buried himself in your mouth. You flicked your tongue on the underside of his cock and he came immediately. All of it ran down your throat and you coughed some of it back up when he finally pulled out, resting it against your cheek and coating your neck and chest with what you couldn’t swallow.

“phew. yer a real keeper, y’know that? took it all like a champ.”

You dragged your finger up lazily, spent and boneless, scooping up the dollop that landed on your breast. You stuck it on your mouth and he watched you with a quirk of his browbone, sweat pouring down his temple.

He rolled over to your side and yanked you toward him, spooning you and planting soft kisses down your shoulder and back. You relaxed in his embrace and heard the answer to the confession you made all those months ago.

He didn’t need to say it. But he did.

For you.

**Author's Note:**

>  **comment on my fics**! it makes me ridiculously happy and i love chatting with you!
> 
> want to request a fic from me? [**put one in my tumblr inbox**](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> think about [donating to me](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)!


End file.
